Loving My Demon
by Kyuubi'sKitten
Summary: Naruko has been alone all her life...what if Kyuubi wanted to love her...there's plenty of lemony goodness in here fem. Naru X Kyuubi no Naruto and semi nice Sasuke, Ok Guys I'm back and ready to get back to writing
1. Meeting the Demon

Alice: hey everyone, I got my writing spirit back and I can't wait to see how you like this one...My amazing boyfriend Chase kinda helped me with this one O/O

Naruko: why do I keep letting you talk me into things like this? **groans and pouts**

Kyuubi: **laughs and grins** Aww Naruko but I like this story

Naruko: You would you demonic fox pervert! **tears of embarrassment pour from her eyes**

Alice: Well I'd better get this story going **anime sweatdrops**

Kyuubi: **pounces on Naruko and drags her into another room**

Alice: Ummm...Some of this may be inappropriate for anyone under 18 so don't read it otherwise **sweat drops even worse**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naruko's P.O.V.

I got home, exhausted after my day of hard training. "I'm so tired." I groaned as I stripped down to my deep blue panties and my black, lacy, spaghetti strap tank top. As I collapsed on my bed, I dropped off into an exhausted sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Naruko's mindset) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes and looked around, stunned. I had no clue where I was or why I was in a sewer. "Where the hell am I?" I asked out loud as a low growl came from the cage in front of me.

**"Leave here, Human Bitch!" **a deep voice growled lowly.

I glared into the cage, standing strong. "I'll leave when I choose to! I don't even know how I got here." I snarled back. I jumped back when a giant orange paw lashed out from inbetween the bars, trying to swat me.

** "Damnit! Leave, Stupid little Bitch. It's not my fault my little jailer can't control her mindscape."** he snarled and glared out at me with furious crimson eyes.

I backed against the wall and slid to the floor. "I wouldn't be here if I knew how to escape!" I growled back.

**"Stupid human."** he growled as tears of anger filled my eyes.

**"Do you know how many times I was beat because of you?"** I screamed as I covered my face and sobbed.

He roared angerly, **"And Everytime, I've Healed You! I Don't Have To Help You!"**

I glared up at him with the tears streaming from my angry blue eyes, **"I WISH YOU WOULD LET ME DIE! AT LEAST I WOULDN'T HURT ANYMORE!"** I screamed before sobbing into my knees.

"At least someone cares about you! If they didn't care, they wouldn't help you and they sure as hell wouldn't train you!" he snarled and turned his back on me.

I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "Does that mean you care about me?"

He turned back to look at me with narrowed blood colored eyes, "What would ever give you that idea?" he snarled quietly

"You said if people didn't care about me, they wouldn't help me. You've helped me for as long as I can remember." I said as he shooke his head.

"If you die, then I die. That's all it is." he said quietly as I felt my face fall.

"Oh." I choked out and laid my forehead against my knees.

"Why would you care if I liked you anyway?" he asked.

I blushed and snapped back "I don't care."

He chuckled and grinned, "But I am male and I have to say I find you very attractive in what you're wearing now." he growled softly as I blushed deeper.

I came up to the bars of his cage. "What would you do if I came into your cage?" I asked as I looked up at his giant form.

"I could eat you, kill you or do nothing at all." he said as I thought about it for a moment.

" Strangely enough, but I trust you." I said, stepping into his cage.

"Would you like to see something?" he asked quietly.

I and he was enveloped by a blinding crimson light. When I could see again, standing before me was a shirtless handsome guy with spikey shoulder length crimson hair. He had red, black tipped fox ears and nine matching tails. I slowly looked up at hos face, noticing blood red whisker marks and crimson, breath taking eyes.

"So want do you think?" he asked as I blushed.

"You're just...wow." I said still blushing.

He grinned, the tips of his fangs showing and looked me up & down. "I could say the same about you." he purred, running one of his tails up my neck, making me shiver. He waved his hand and the sewer cage became a beautiful bedroom. He went over and laid on the bed, smiling up at me. "Care to join me?"

Alice: So...what'd you guys think?

Naruko: **blushing** Kyuubi's hot!

Kyuubi: **comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist** Glad you think so Naru **purrs in her ear**

Naruko: **blushes deeper and passes out**

Kyuubi: **chuckles** oops...can I keep her Alice? **evil grin**

Alice: **hands on my hips** Kyu...put her down...she'd never forgive me **sighs**

Kyuubi: **pouts** fine **sits in the emo courner**

Alice: Well I'd better go to bed, so night all and please review **sweet smile** next chapter everyone gets a steamy lemon


	2. Naruko's virginity s no more!

_Alice: well I was hoping for a little more feedback and the one suggestion I got was pure evil_

_Naruko: **wakes up and looks around** Kyuubi isn't around...is he?_

_Kyuubi: **appears right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap** Oh yes and I'm not going to let you escape, my little Naru_

_Naruko: **eeps and blushes deep red**_

_Alice: well I'd better get on with the steamy lemon I promised_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Naruko

I slowly came over and perched on the edge of the bed, blushing softly. He patted the spot beside him and smiled. "Come here. I don't bite..." he said as I moved to lay beside him, "Much." He grinned as I turned a deep shade of red. He turned on his side, facing me and nuzzled my neck. I blushed innocently and bit my lip. He looked down at me and smiled charmingly. "Naruko, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna make you feel good." He purred in my ear and stroked my hair.

"This is the first time anyone has ever touched me like this." I whimpered softly as his crimson eyes got soft.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I can stop anytime you want me to." He said as I clutched him.

"No!" I gasped before leaning up and kissing him innocently, with my arms around his neck. His eyes widened for a moment before he kissed me back and pulled me against him. I moaned softly when his tongue rasped against my lips. As I opened my lips to him, I moaned a little louder as his tongue twirled around mine. I pressed a little closer to him and kissed him deeper. After awhile he pulled away so I could breathe and I panted hard. He kissed my pulse and started sucking on the skin. I squirmed and whimpered in pleasure.

"What's wrong Naruko?" he asked after he left a dark mark on my skin.

I blushed deeply, "I ache." I whimpered softly as he nuzzled the mark.

"Where do you ache?" he purred as he looked down at me with heated eyes.

I blushed innocently and laid my hand over my crotch. "Here."

He grinned and laid his hand over mine. "Would you like me to take care of it?" He growled lovingly and kissed me softly.

"Yes, please." I moaned as he slid my panties off.

I tensed up when I felt his fingertip brush my lower lips. "Naruko, just relax." he whispered in my ear as he continued to pet me. Slowly, I relaxed and got used to his soft touches. I gasped and moaned when he slid his middle finger all the way inside me. Slowly, he began to pump his finger inside me as I moaned as squirmed under him. After awhile, he added a second finger and pumped into me faster. I clutched the blanket under us and whimpered in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed me deeply, sliding his tongue across mine while pumping hid fingers faster. I cried out against his lips and felt myself get really wet where his fingers were. He pulled back and slid his fingers out of me. "Feel better now?" He asked as I nodded. He moved down and his tongue rasped over me, licking me clean. He moved back up and licked his lips. "You taste good Naruko, very good." He growled seductively and nuzzled my neck. I shivered and bit my lip to keep quiet. "Naruko , I love you." he murmured and kissed me softly. My eyes got huge before they slid shut and my arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him deeper. He swung his leg over me and relaxed his body on top of mine as I gasped. His tongue darted into my mouth and rasped against mine, causing me to moan softly. He pressed closer to me, rubbing against me in all the right ways.

"Kyuubi!" I groaned when the bulge between his legs grinded against my lower lips.

" What is it Naru?" he panted in my ear as he grinded against me again.

I cried out in pleasure and whimpered, clutching him tightly. "Kyuubi, I want you." I whimpered and looked up at him with big eyes.

He grinned and nipped the mark he put on me earlier, "What do you want, Naru?"

I gasped and panted hard, "Make love to me and take my virginity." I groaned as he wiggled against me.

"I will on a few conditions." he whispered teasingly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"For one, I can do whatever I want to this side of the cage. Two, I can tease you if I want. And three, You try to find a way to get me out of here, and for that, I'll give you the love you crave. So do we have a contract?" He asked as I squirmed under him.

"What do you mean, a contract?" I asked as he kisses the tip of my nose.

"A binding contract, binding me to you." He said as he looked down at me with soft eyes.

"Alright Kyuubi, I accept the terms." I said as he smiled down at me.

He moved off me and off the bed. "Why don't you take off that shirt so I don't have to rip it." He growled playfully as I pulled the thin cloth over my head. He purred happily and dropped his pants. My eyes got huge and I shooke slightly. "What's wrong Naru?" He asked as he came closer.

I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face in my hands,so he wouldn't see the tears. "I can't do this. I'll still find a way to get you free." I whimpered as he looked kinda sad.

"Naru, I can't stop. You agreed to the contract already. I can't just stop. I'm sorry." He whispered as he moved closer to me. I whimpered and looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "How do you want it Naru?" He asked as he caught me with his tails and caressed my cheek softly.

I bit my lip, "I don't know." I whimpered softly as he wrapped a tail around my wrists and ankles, laying me on the bed.

He positioned himself above me and looked down at me with soft, loving eyes. "I'm going to try not to hurt you, but it's going to hurt at first because you're a virgin. I'm sorry." He murmured as he leaned down and kissed me. In that kiss, I felt all his love and passion. I was stunned and slowly kissed him back, amazed he loved me that much. He kisses me deeper and eased his tip in. He stopped when I tensed up and took my hands, stretching them out on either side of my head. He twined his fingers with mine and eased in a little more. "Ready?" he asked as I squeezed his hands for a second before nodding. He kissed me lovingly and rocked his hips forwards, taking my virginity. I cried out against his lips in pain and clutched his hands tightly. He stayed still and kissed me, using a tail to wipe my tears away. He just held me until the pain was a dull ache. He nuzzled my neck softly and kissed over my heart. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked down at me with loving eyes.

I smiled sweetly and squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I can't hardly feel the pain anymore, Kyu." I said as he kissed me softly.

"Do you want me to move?" He purred with his face snuggled against me neck.

I kissed his forehead and smiled softly "Yes Kyu. I wanna feel you move inside me." I whispered softly as he looked up at me and kissed me softly. He began thrusting his hips and kissed me deeper, his tongue sliding between my lips. I moaned softly and clutched his hands tighter. After awhile, I panted softly and wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned loudly and thrust harder, deeper. I whimpered in pleasure and squeezed his hands a little tighter, as he continued. He twirled his tongue around mine and moaned loudly. His thrusts got harder and deeper gradually and I was squirming under him in pleasure. He pulled his lips from mine, panting as hard as I was, "Naru, I'm not gonna last much longer." He groaned as I moaned softly.

"Neither am I. You feel soooooooooooo gooooooooood." I whimpered as I clutched him tighter. He let out a roar and plunged all the way into me, letting his seed fill me. I screamed softly and arched against him, quivering in pleasure. He sank his fangs into my shoulder and growled possessively as he bit down harder. I cried out in pain and bit me lip hard.

He slid his fangs from my flesh and licked the marks closed lazily before opening his eyes, looking horrified. "Oh Naruko! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" he whimpered and nuzzled me cheek.

Tears filled my eyes and I clutched his hands tighter. "What did you do? That hurt." I whimpered softly.

He bit his lip and looked down at me with sorry eyes. "I mated you. When I just bit you, I released a small amount of my special chakra into you and marked you as my mate. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be, but my body decided for you. I'm so sorry Naruko." He whimpered and laid his head down on my chest, burying his face in my neck. I was stunned, _I was now a demon's bride. No, _I corrected myself, _I was __**MY**__ demon's bride and he's broken hearted about it because he thinks he upset me. _I brushed his cheek softly and when he looked up, I kissed him as deeply as possible. His eyes widened slightly before his arms twined around me, holding me closer. When his tongue slid into my mouth, I moaned softly. When he pulled away, I was pant loudly and gazing up at him with adoring eyes. "Kyu, I'm happy to be your mate, I love you." I said as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm so happy. I love you too, my little Naru." he purred and nuzzled my neck. I hugged him tight and smiled sweetly at him. I yawned softly and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I guess I'm tired, but I don't wanna go back. I'll be all alone again." I whimpered as he brushed his lip across my forehead.

" If you start forming one of your shadow clones, I can shape the chakra, so I'll be there with you." He said as I gave him a deep kiss.

"I guess I'll see you on the other side. I love you Kyu." I said as I did the jutsu and closed my eyes.

"I love you too Naru."

_Alice: Well what did you guys think of my lemon? **big pleading eyes**_

_Kyu: **passes out with a nosebleed**_

_Naru: Did you have to make me do that? **Whines**_

_Alice: **grins** yep...I just wanted to make Kyu happy...now tell me you didn't like it Naru_

_Naru: **blushes and stutters** I didn't like it one bit_

_Kyu: **wakes up and pounces on Naru, pinning her to the floor** That's not what it sounded like to me **purrs**_

_Naru: **blushes deeper** Eep!_

_Alice: Kyu! If you're gonna be like that, take her to another room **sighs**_

_Kyu: **evil grin** Alright Alice, but don't come in, even if you hear screaming_

_Naru: ALICE! SAVE ME! _

_Alice: **waves** Bye_


	3. Naruko is the boss

_Alice: Ok so people have been bothering me about how old Naru is and how "big" Kyu is...so I'll just let them tell you_

_Naru: I am 17 _

_Kyu: and I am 9 in long and 2 and a half in thick_

_Alice: that should satisfy everyone...and you can pm me your questions_

_Kyu: Naru, What's wrong? **evil chuckle**_

_Naru: **blushes with a nosebleed**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (small moment of waking: Naru)

I opened my eyes and felt myself snuggled against something warm. "Kyu?" I murmured softly.

"Who else, Sweetheart?" he purred in my ear before kissing my neck.

I hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad it worked!" I said as he nuzzled my neck softly.

"Me too. I get to hold my little loving mate while we sleep. I'm the luckiest man in the world."He purred lovingly.

"And I'm the luckiest girl, 'cause I have you." I said as I snuggled my face against his chest. He tilted my head up and kissed me softly.

"Sleep, Sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." He said before brushing his lips across my forehead as I fell asleep peacefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Next morning)

I opened my eyes when my alarm clock went off and seen tan skin under me. "Kyuubi?" I murmured as he moved under me and kissed the mark he put on me last night.

"Good morning, my beautiful Naru." He purred as he snuggled closer to me.

"Good morning Kyu." I said as I kissed him lovingly.

"What do you have to do today?" He asked with a small smile.

"I have to train with my team." I sighed and stretched before yelping softly.

"What's wrong, Naruko?" He asked as his slightly clawed hand stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I guess everything we did in my mind was real to my body. I'm a little sore." I blushed. He chuckled and held me closer. "I'll go take a shower to ease the feeling and get ready to go." I said as he nodded and kissed my forehead before letting me go.

"Alright Sweetheart." He said with an easy smile. I wobbled into the bathroom and enjoyed a hot shower. Kyuubi's eyes about popped out of his head when I came in wearing nothing but a towel. A soft growl came out of him and his dark eyes turned back to the crimson they were before. I blushed and bent over to get some clothes out of my dresser. In an instant, he was behind me and pulling me against him. He groaned softly and rubbed against me. I blushed deeper and bit my lip. I took a step away from him and turned to look at him. His eyes were beautiful crimson slits and he whimpered softly. "Naru, you look so...sexy." He groaned as took a step closer to me. He came closer and backed me against my dresser. "I want you right now, Naru." He purred as he pressed his lips against mine, kissing me deeply. As he slid his tongue into my mouth, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I heard him undo his pants, but I didn't care. He stole my towel and pressed me closer to the dresser. I cried out softly as he trust into me and growled softly. "My mate. MINE." he purred as he continued to thrust into me, hard and fast. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over to my bed. He slowly laid us both down and continued to pound me into my mattress. We both cried out and released before clinging to each other afterward.

I moaned softly and ran my fingers through his hair. He purred and nuzzled my neck. "Kyuubi, I have to get up. I'm gonna be late for training." I murmured as his lips found my mate mark. I moaned softly and clutched him tightly. He nuzzled and licked my mark for a few more minutes before rolling off me.

"Alright, my little Sweetheart." He purred and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I shakily climbed out of bed and wobbled over to my dresser. I pulled on a black matching bra and panties set. I then slipped on a black tank top and snug pair of orange shorts. We walked into the kitchen and were getting ready to leave, when someone knocked on my door. I looked a Kyuubi before opening the door.

I was surprised to see Sasuke standing in my doorway."Sasuke, What are you doing here?" I asked as he stared at me.

"I came to get you because Sakura wouldn't shut up. You're late."he growled and looked pissed when Kyuubi walked up behind me. "Who the hell is this, Naruko?"

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back against him. "Kyu is my boyfriend, not that it's any of your business Teme." I said as Kyuubi nuzzled my mark.

"Like I care, Dobe." He scoffed as Kyuubi got pissed.

"What was that?" He snarled as Sasuke looked very scared.

"It's always what I've called her. She's the last one of our class." He said in a small voice.

I turned in Kyuubi's arms and whispered in his ear. "Don't. I am the last of the class and he's like my brother. He's all alone like I was."

He nods and tightened his arms around me. "If I ever hear you insult her ever again, There won't be an Uchia Clan anymore." He growled as Sasuke lost the little color he had and ran away. Kyuubi nuzzled me and kissed my mark. I smiled and took his hand, leading him to the training field. Kakashi raised an eyebrow when Kyuubi and I walked up. Sasuke hid behind Sakura, trying to look like he wasn't.

"Naruko, who is this young man?" He asked as I squeezed Kyuubi's hand lightly.

"This is my boyfriend, Kyu." I said as Kyuubi kissed the top of my head.

Kakashi blinked, "Does he know about you?" I nodded.

"He knows everything." I said as Sasuke sneered.

"He doesn't care because he's a monster himself."

Kyuubi snarled at Sasuke, his eyes turning crimson again. "What did I tell you, Teme. That was an insult."

Sasuke visibly

paled and his eyes got huge as he started shaking. Kyuubi got ready to charge at him, when I moved in front of him. "KYU, STOP!" I yelled as I opened my eyes, looking at him with red-violet eyes.

He stared at me for a moment, before letting out a deep breath and stepping down. "Sorry Naru, I couldn't help it. He insulted you." He said as I came closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

I whispered in his ear. "It's alright, my mate. You were just trying to protect me. I'll let you make it up to me when we get home." I took a step back and smiled sweetly at him, as he grinned back, Kakashi's eye was huge because he apparently heard me. "Damn wolf." I muttered under my breath as he growled at me. "I see no reason for me to train with you all, I'm stronger then all you combined." I said as I looked back at my team. They all stared back at me, open jawed.

"Wanna go back home then, Sweetheart?" Kyuubi asked me as I nodded and took his hand.

"Let me know if we get a mission." I said as Kyuubi lead me back home.

_Kyu: I didn't know Naru could be so cocky **grins**_

_Naru: **blushes** well thanks to your power I could beat Kakashi with a single blow_

_Alice: she's right you know...and she had a little dominance battle with you and won...guess you're wrapped around her little finger_

_Kyu: I am not! **growls**\_

_Naru: Kyu, Stop that **pouts**_

_Kyu: yes Naru **nuzzles her**_

_Alice: I rest my case...well everyone, please review my story_


	4. Naruko: the Demoness

_Alice: oh wow...this chapter **grins**_

_Kyu: **tackles Naru as she tries to get away** you're not going anywhere my little mate_

_Naru: Alice! Save me! **grabs my leg and pulls me with her as Kyu drags her into his room**_

_Alice: **gets out of her grip and help Kyu carry her** _

_Kyu: **grins at me** thanks Alice, now I can have my wicked way with her **ties her to the bed**_

_Naru: **blushes deeply and squeaks** NOOOOO!_

_Alice: KYU! wait until I'm out of the room first **runs out the door and slams it shut** My eyes...they burn..._

He opened my door and took me inside. "Didn't you say something about making up?" he whispered in my ear and ran his fingers down my spine. I shivered and looked at him. The instant I did, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply, sliding tongue inbetween my lip. I moaned softly and clutched his shirt to keep from falling over. He picked me up and sat me on my table, standing between my legs. "Naru, I want to do all kinds of naughty things to you." he growled softly and ran his hands up my thighs.

I whimpered softly and shook with want. "Please Kyuubi, I want you." I groaned as he nibbled on my mark and licked my pulse. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. He snapped his fingers and our clothes disappeared before he snapped again. Suddenly I was on my knees, handcuffed to my headboard. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he licked his lips.

"Mmm...You look good enough to eat Naru." He purred as I blushed. He kneeled behind me and placed butterfly kisses all over my back. " Relax my little mate, I'll be gentle." He purred as he stroked my spine softly. I shivered in pleasure and clutched the cuffs. He wrapped his hands over mine and eased into me slowly. I moaned at the feeling and arched back against him. He pressed in deeper and groaned. "You're so tight." I whimpered in want and panted softly. He began to thrust, hard and deep, making me squirm in pleasure.

"Kyuubi!" I moaned as I took him deeper. I just couldn't take much more of this pleasuring torturer.

"Naru, I'm close." He groaned in my ear as he sped up. I cried out and cummed, clutching his hands tightly. He plunged into me as far as he could and roared his release. After a few moments, he snapped and the handcuffs disappeared. He moved so we were laying on our sides with him still buried deep inside me. He nuzzled his face into my hair and purred softly. "Mmmm...My little mate." he smiled against my hair and wrapped his arms around me. He slowly pulled out of me and kissed the back of my neck.

I turned in his arms and snuggled close to him. "I love you, Kyuubi. I love you so much." I murmured and kissed his neck softly.

He held me close and caressed my cheek softly. "I love you too Naruko. I will always love you, My little Hime." He purred as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me lovingly. I kissed him back and curled closer. He pulled back and looked torn.

"What's wrong Kyu?" I asked as he bit his lip.

" I want to make you truly my mate, but I don't want to hurt you. I would turn you into a fox demon, like me, but it would hurt, a lot. I would hate to make you feel that pain. It would also free me but it's your choice, My Hime." He said as I looked up at him with soft eyes.

"What would you have to do?" I asked as his eyes widened slightly.

"I would have to bite down on your mark and force my yoki into your body. And you would end up changing. You would grow nine tails, fox ears, claws, fangs, and your eyes would become like mine." He said as I tilted my head to the side, barring my mark to him.

"Then turn me. I'm no stranger to pain and I wanna be closer to you." I said as he looked down at me with soft eyes before sinking his fangs back into my mark. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream. From the bite, it felt like fire was being poured into my veins. I felt the tears sliding from my closed eyes as I rested my hands lightly on the back of his head. He whimpered softly and bit down harder, forcing more of his yoki into me. I felt my ears change, and the tails grow. I threw back my head as I felt my fangs lengthen. I felt the tug of my growing nails and I cried out as I felt a searing pain in my eyes. Kyuubi had reverted back to his human-like form and his tails caressed my face. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was how handsome Kyuubi really was.

"Are you alright, Naru Hime?" He asked as I twitched my ears.

"I'm fine, Kyu. I just want to go look in the mirror." I said as I stood up. I slowly made my way into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Instead of the crimson orange that kyuubi's fur was, my fur was a golden blonde, just a little darker then my hair. My eyes were violet and my fangs just poked out from under my lip. Kyuubi came in the door and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you think?" He asked as I turned to look up into his eyes.

"I love you Kyu." I said as I wrapped my arms around him. My ears twitched as I heard my front door open.

"Naruko?"

_Alice: Mwhahahahaha cliff hanger_

_Naru: Kyu, you made me such a pretty fox demon __**big loving eyes**_

_Kyu: You were already beautiful, my little Naru Hime __**wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead**_

_Alice: awwwww! __**squeals like a little fangirl**_

_Naru: __**blushes and hides her face against his chest**_

_Kyu: __**swats at me with one of his tails and carries Naru into his sound proofed room**_

_Alice: Ooh he's gonna go 'play' with her __**presses my ear against the door**_

_Naru and Kyu: __**moans and loud thumps can be heard**_

_Alice: __**blushed deeply**__ until next time, review __**hides my face in my hands**_


	5. Sasuke DOES have a heart :P

_Alice: Hey everyone, This one is dedicated to my friend Honorwolf1, he helped me with some of my later story, so Naru, Give him a big hug **grins**_

_HW: **blushes and stutters** Senpai, that's ok_

_Naru: **hugs HW tight and smiles sweetly**_

_Kyu: **walks in** WTF!_

_HW: **eeps and hides behind me**_

_Alice: Kyu, cool it...she was just doing something for me **glares at him**_

_Kyu: **starts to go all demon** grrrr..._

_Naru: Kyu...knock it off and come here **inside a bedroom**_

_Kyu: **looks dazed and goes into the room, kicking the door shut**_

_HW: **anime sweat drop** at least u soundproofed that room_

_Alice: **anime sweat drops too** ummm...yeah..._

My eyes got huge and I looked up at Kyu. "It's Sasuke. I don't have enough Yoki to appear human." I whispered as he pushed me into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Naruko? I just wanna talk to you." Sasuke said as he began to come towards the bathroom. He messed with the door knob. "Naruko, I know you're in there. Come out and talk to me." He said against the wood.

"No, you need to leave right now Sasuke." I said as I hugged my tails.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to you alone. I'm not gonna let your precious Kyu make me leave either." He growled from behind the door. I then heard him start to pick the lock. Kyuubi snapped and magicked our clothes back on. I grabbed his hand and we moved into the shower, pushing the curtain closed. The door swung open and he ripped the shower curtain open. His smirk fell when he saw my fox features. "Naru, what did you do?" He freaked as I twined one of my tails with Kyuubi's. Sasuke looked up at us with scared eyes.

"Sasuke, go into the kitchen and we'll sit down to talk, ok?" I said as he nodded and obediently sat at the table. Kyuubi sat down and I made some tea.

"So Naru, what did you do?" Sasuke asked in a small voice.

"Do you remember the story about the girl the Kyuubi was sealed in? Well that girl was me. Kyu is the Kyuubi, but he's not bad. He was being controlled when he attacked the village, he didn't want to do it. And I love him. I became his mate and turned into a fox demon. Sasuke, you can't tell anyone. They'll kill us. And I think I'm carrying my first kit." I said with tears in my eyes.

Sasuke surprised me by reaching across my table and laying his hand on mine. Kyuubi wrapped his tails around me and caressed my face. "I won't tell anyone Naru. I came to apologize for being such a jerk. I was jealous of Kyu, or I guess, Kyuubi. I love you and you're my best friend. If I can only be your friend, then that's what I'll be. I don't want you to be hurt." He said as Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Thank you Sasuke. I am in your debt for this." he said as Sasuke nodded.

"I wouldn't ever willingly hurt her. Not after she saved me from myself . She came after me and brought me back, even after everyone else gave up on me." He said as he gazed at me with his dark eyes. I leaned against Kyuubi and yawned softly. He nuzzled my ear and smiled lovingly at me. Sasuke took his cup to the sink and rinsed it out. "I'll see you later Naru." He said as he kissed my forehead softly and left.

"So you think you might be carrying our first kit, huh?" Kyuubi asked, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

I blushed and nodded. "When I learn to hide my ears and tails, I need to see Granny Tsunade." I said as he smiled.

"I can hide them for you. Your power is still mine right now." He said as I nodded.

"Alright, Let's go then, Love." I said as he nipped my ear. He picked me up and carried me out the door, to the Hokage tower.

_Alice: sorry this one is shorted then normal, but I'm dead tired and need some sleep **half asleep already**_

_HW: Senpai, don't fall asleep yet **pokes me, making me squeak**_

_Kyu: **comes out of the room looking very proud of himself** Alice was that u I just heard squeak?_

_Naru: **comes out looking tired, but satisfied **mmm..._

_Alice: **blushes deep red** NO!_

_HW: yes it was, see **pokes me again making me squeak again**_

_Naru: **laughs** I thought you were a cat not a mouse Alice_

_Kyu: **laughs hard and sits down with Naru in his lap**_

_Alice: fine Naru, be that way, see if you get anymore time with Kyu **evil grin**_

_HW: that's evil Senpai **laughs**_

_Kyu: **big teary eyes** would you really punish me for her saying that Alice?_

_Naru: **gulps**_

_Alice: Try me **evil grin**_

_Naru & Kyu: T-T _


	6. Naruko is gonna be a mommy

_Alice: well I think I'll spare them the suffering...it's only been a few days and they're going into withdrawl_

_Naru: **big dark circles under her eyes**_

_Kyu: **staring off into space with his tails twitching**_

_Alice: OK GUYS...go to your room_

_Kyu: Really? **big eyes then grabs Naru and runs into the room**_

_Naru: Mmmm...Kyu, Close the door fir- AH! **door slams shut**_

_Alice: **blushes** oh wow...no more of that_

When we came in the window, Tsunade looked pissed. "NARUKO! What have I told you about coming in the windows?" She growled as Kyuubi set me on my feet and kept his hand on the skin of my back.

"Granny Tsunade, I need a favor." I said and she instantly softened.

"What do you need Naruko? And who is this?" She asked.

I took Kyuubi's hand and leaned against him. "This is Kyu, my mate, and I need you to check something for me. I think I'm pregnant." I said in a soft calm voice.

Tsunade's eyes got really big and she looked really, really pissed. "Naruko! What do you mean, pregnant and mate? You're only 17 years old! And where have I heard the name Kyu before?" She growled as Kyuubi dropped our disguises. Tsunade sputtered.

"Yes, Kyu, as in the Kyuubi and before you freak out, I didn't attack your village by choice. Someone was controlling me, but Naruko is my mate, and I love her. We came to see if she is carrying our first kit. We won't cause any trouble for your village." he said as she calmed.

"Naruko, Why him?" she asked, not looking at me.

I took a step closer to her desk. "He's been with me through everything. He's lived through everything I have and he's the only reason I'm alive now." I whimpered as she looked up into my violet eyes.

"But you became a demon, a monster." she murmured as Kyuubi growled at her.

"How could you say that about you're own god daughter?" He snarled as I looked stunned. "It's bad enough you let her live alone, without anyone to love her and let them hurt her. But calling her a monster is going too far. If you want to see a monster, I can show you a monster." His fangs grew longer, his marks grew darker, his claws lengthened, and his eyes glowed the color of blood.

"Kyuubi! Stop!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. He looked up at me and turned back to normal when he seen my tears. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, brushing his lips across my forehead.

Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of you like I should have, but I didn't know how bad you had been treated until recently. I didn't mean to say what I did either. I'll check you." She said. Kyuubi growled softly at her as I turned and looked into her eyes.

"Are you really my godmother?" I asked as she nodded. Her hands rested on my stomach and she rested them there for a minute before jerking her hands away.

"What is it?" Kyuubi freaked out and held me close.

Tsunade looked up at him with wide eyes. "There's twins." She said as I gasped.

"Twins? But I don't know if I can raise two babies." I whimpered as Kyuubi rubbed one of my ears, calming me down.

"Calm down Sweetheart. You'll be the perfect mother." He purred softly. I twined one of my tails with his and slowly took a shaky breath.

I looked up at Kyuubi and placed my hands on my flat stomach. "How long do I have before I give birth?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "About two months. Demons grow fast before birth. I have to get us a bigger home. Your apartment won't be big enough for us. I'll make us a nice home outside the village. I'm sure we wouldn't be welcome if they knew what we are." He said as he rubbed my stomach lightly.

"I wanna go home Kyu." I murmured as he picked me up and made us look human again. He carried me home and laid me in bed. I stripped down to my bra & panties and pulled him to lay with me. He stripped down to his boxers and held me close. He made a few clones and sent them to begin working on our new home.

"Everything will be alright Sweetheart. I know you'll be an amazing mother. Our kits will be loved and well taken care of. You're my beautiful Vixen. I won't let anything happen to you or our family." He purr as he nuzzled me and kissed my cheek.

I snuggled into us arms, sighing softly. "I'm just a little nervous about having twins. I wasn't expecting to have children and now I'm having two." I murmured. He kissed me softly and just held me close. I kissed him back and moved so I was straddling him. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and wiggled against him, moaning softly. He growled and nipped my lips. I felt him mess with my yoki and pulled back.

He shifted me into a fox and grinned sexily at me. "I'm gonna have my wicked way you, Naru, and you're gonna like it." He growled as he snapped and turned int a fox himself. He nuzzled my neck and gave me a foxy purr. _"You make a cute fox Naru."_ He whispered in my mind.

I looked up at him with wide eyes _"We can talk with our minds?"_ I asked, astonished.

He grinned at me and nipped my ear. _"Of course."_

I purred and snuggled close to him, tucking my head under his chin. _"I love you, Kyuubi" _

He licked my muzzle, touching his nose to mine _"I love you too Naruko."_

He let me jump off the bed before he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground _"What are you doing?"_ I yelped with my mind as I squirmed under him.

_"I told you I was going to have my wicked way with you."_ He growled teasingly in my ear and rubbed against me. I shivered softly and mewed. _"Ready?"_ He asked as he mounted me, teasing me with his tip.

_"Yes...Please" _I whimpered as he licked my ears playfully. He began thrusting, teasingly slow until I growled at him. He chuckled and pounded me, making me groan. I moaned his name in my head and panted in pleasure. He continued to thrust into me until we both cried out. He collapsed on top of me and nuzzled my neck. I purred softly and slowly changed back as he did. He pulled out and picked me up, laying me back on our bed. He curled up next to me, looking sleepy. I snuggled up against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Kyuubi and I'm glad to be carrying your kits." I murmured softly as I smiled sleepily at him.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I'm glad I was sealed inside you. I got to meet the most beautiful vixen in the whole world and now I have the perfect mate. I'm glad it's you carrying our kits." He purred softly and held me closer.

I pulled the blanket over us and tucked my head under his chin "Goodnight Kyu." I sighed happily.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." He purred as we fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Alice: aww that was a cute ending...but they still haven't come out of their room **anime sweatdrop**_

_Naru: **stumbles out of their room wearing a robe, barely able to walk**_

_Kyu: **comes out in pj pants looking very pleased with himself **mmm...much better_

_Alice: wow Naru...he really enjoyed himself, didn't he?_

_Naru: **pulls the neck of the robe to the side, so I can see all the lovebites and hickies on her neck** don't you ever make him wait that long again...I don't know if I can take it_

_Kyu: **slaps her on the ass softly** you know you liked it_

_Alice: well I have to be gone for three weeks so he's gonna have to wait_

_Naru: Crap **anime sweatdrops**_

_Kyu: Naru well just have to make sure Alice gives us special alone time while she's gone_

_Alice: oh, alright...she's already pregnant so you can't do much more _

_Kyu: **acts sweet** thank you Alice_

_Naru: **big eyes as Kyu drags her back into the room** _

_Alice: **sweatdrops as the door swings shut** maybe I shouldn't have done that...oh well **evil grin**_


	7. Going Home

_Alice: Well guys, did you miss me?_

_Naru: **looks extremely tired, half asleep** if you ever leave me like that again I WILL MURDER YOU!_

_Kyu: **laughs** come Naru, you enjoyed our alone time_

_Naru: **blushes** maybe...but three weeks is too long to be left alone, I got maybe 12 hours of sleep in all that, because SOMEONE doesn't know how to behave_

_Alice: **snorts** well I can't make any promises **secretly gives Kyu a high five**_

_Kyu: **hugs Naru and nuzzles her** I'm sorry Naru, I'll be good from now on, I have to think about our kits now **licks her neck lovingly**_

_Naru: mmmm...ok Kyu, I forgive you **big yawn** Sorry I'm so tired_

_Alice: Kyu, go put Naru to bed...she needs sleep after 3 weeks with you **chuckles**_

_Kyu: **grins** ok Alice **picks up Naru and carries her back into their room** _

_Alice: **calls out** and then get back out here so she can sleep_

_Kyu: **comes out pouting in fox form**_

_Alice: Oh stop, she really needs to sleep for your kits' sake_

_Kyu: I know **pouts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Morning)

When I woke up, I was alone. "Kyu?" I called out as I heard him walk towards my door and peak his head in.

"What's wrong, Naru- Hime?" he asked in his purring voice as he came into the room only wearing jeans.

I smiled sleepily at him and reached out, taking his hand. "I was worried when I woke up and I was alone." I murmured.

He smiled and moved to lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Sorry to worry you. I was making you breakfast Sweetheart." He said as he nuzzled my neck and kissed my pulse.

I snuggled against him and nuzzled his ear. "Thank you Kyuubi." I said as I crawled out of his arms and my bed, pulling some clothes on.

I pulled on a pair of my panties and his disgaurded tee. He licked his lips and sat up on the bed. "Maybe I'll skip breakfast and go straight for my treat." He growled as I darted for the kitchen. He chased me and caught me just as I got to the table.

"Kyuubi, I have to eat for the kits. I have to keep them healthy." I said as he grumbled and set a plate in front of me. He had made eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee for me. He didn't eat anything until I had eaten my fill.

"Our new home is done. My clones worked all night. We can move whenever you wish, My Naru- Hime." He purred and took our dishes to the sink. I walked back into our room and started hunting down my outfit. I pulled on an orange skirt, black tanktop, my orange jacket, and orange socks that reached my mid thigh. I padded out and smiled sweetly at Kyuubi. He was standing at the sink, his jaw dropped and his tails twitching restlessly.

"What's wrong Kyuubi?" I asked teasingly as I took a sip of my coffee. He slow came towards me and had a look on his face that made me blush. I set my cup down and dashed away from the kitchen.

He chased me and caught me against the hallway wall. "Where do you think you're going?" He said in a growling, husky voice. I shivered and looked up at him with wide eyes. He kissed me softly and pressed himself against me. I moaned softly into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He growled deeply and ripped my panties. I whimpered and moaned louder when his tongue thrust into my mouth. He thrust two fingers into me hard and moved right into thrusting them hard and fast. I cried out in pleasure and my legs shook. He continued until my legs almost gave out under me. He pulled his fingers out of me and carried me into my room. He set me on my low dresser and undid his zipper. When he sprang free, I shivered in want. He stood at the edge of my dresser and dragged me onto him as I cried out softly. He began thrusting and moving me on him, making me hold onto his shoulders. He pulled me hard and carried me over to the bed, sitting down with me in his lap. He lifted me up and rammed me down hard. I cried out and he cummed inside me as I did. I panted softly and slumped against him. He wrapped his arms around me and purred lovingly. I shook slightly and whimpered in pleasure. "I love the feeling of you Naru. You feel so good." He whispered in my ear and slowly lifted me off him. I moaned and clutched his shoulders.

"Let's pack up and move to our new home." I said as I turned and snuggled against him.

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Alright Sweetheart." He said softly. I climbed out of bed and changed out of my ripped panties. We packed everything into scrolls and got ready to leave. "Do you want me to make you look human again?" He asked as I shook my head.

"They'd find out eventually so we might as well be seen as we are now. I'm not afraid to be seen as the same as my loving mate. Let's go home." I said as I held out my hand to him. He took my hand as we started to the gate. My old friends looks horrified at my demon features.

"Naruko, What happened?" Neji asked as I turned to look at him.

"I fell in love with Kyuubi." I said as he squeezed my hand lovingly. I felt something touch one of my tails. I turned and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke." I murmured softly as He looked up at me. He suddenly hugged me tightly and burried his face in my hair. Everyone was stunned and Kyuubi growled softly. I stepped out of Sasuke's arms. "I'll just be outside that gate. I just want to live where I can raise my kits in peace." I said as the villagers gasped.

**"She's carrying the demon's spawn!"**

**"He made her into a demon!"**

** "Kill her before she reproduces!"**

They were yelling as Kyuubi bared his fangs. "None of you will touch my mate or my kits. I was the one who attacked the village, but it wasn't my choice. You've tormented her enough. I'll kill anyone who hurts her. She's been through hell because of all of you. She didn't asked to be a demon container but you all acted like it was her choice. She and our kits will be treated with respect or I will get nasty." He snarled as I touched his arm. He wrapped his arms and tails around me, holding me close.

Ten Ten came forwards and looked up into Kyuubi's eyes. "Do you love Naruko?" She asked in a small voice.

He looked back at her and kissed my forehead "I love Naruko with all my heart. I don't know what I would do without her." he said as Ten Ten smiled and reached up to pet one of his tails. He stayed perfectly still and allowed her to touch him. She touched his tail for a few more minutes before backing off. Kyuubi raised a tail and the villagers freaked out. He very carefully reached out and petted Ten Ten's head with his tail before moving away from her. The village let us leave and set up our new home.

_Alice: aww Kyu is sensitive **fangirl sparkles**_

Kyu: **still in fox form, pouting**

Alice: she needs to sleep for your babies **shakes my head**

Naru: **comes out, looking much better** I feel better now

Kyu: **prances over and nuzzles her hand**

Alice: I can't believe you just pranced like a prissy dog **laughs so hard I can't breathe**

Naru: **giggles**

Kyu: **growls** shut up Alice

Alice: **gasping for breath** omg! Omg! Hahahahhahahaha!

Naru: Kyu why don't you come sleep with me...I'm cold **adorable pout**

Kyu: **turns back to normal** anything for you, my beautiful little mate

Both: **goes back into the bed room to sleep**

Alice: AWW! That was so cute **fangirl sparkles again** well review pwease **big pleading chibi eyes**


	8. Thanks for being amazing guys

To my fans,

I'm giving my story, Loving My Demon to Lord Kyuubi Yoko so you all will have to read his version, he was the one who inspired me to write this story

thank you guys for being so amazing and please keep reading, even if I'm not writing amy more,

Alice ^_^


	9. Thank you all my amazing fans

Alice: I'm Backkkk! *singsong voice*

Naru: ALICE! *glomps me*

Alice: *pats her head* I take it you've missed me?

Kyu: she has and so have I *grins and gives me a big hug, lifting me off my feet*

So Anyways, I am happy to inform everyone who followed my story and liked it, I WILL BE CONTINUING SOON

I hadrot take a break to finish my senior year and now I'm in college but I will do my best to keep this story going, since I have so many awesome and loyal fans

Way to go you amazing people

3 love Alice


	10. The Kits are Born

Naru: wow Alice, so many new fans while you've been away and busy with college *big sparkly eyes*  
>Alice: *smiles* yeah I'm so happy, I didn't expect that much, they're all so amazing<p>

Kyu: They just want more of Naru and I together *snorts*

Naru: *hugs his neck, her belly swollen with her babies*  
>Alice: *rubs her tummy* ready to pop yet?<br>Naru: *groans* please just write the kits out of me, I'm ready to hold them

Kyu: *looks at her with adoring eyes*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 months later

We're been living comfortably. My friends have been visiting me and Kyuubi's been the perfect mate. I was curled up asleep when a sharp pain in my stomach woke me up. " Kyuubi….wake up" I whimpered as he instantly woke up.

"Naruko, what's wrong Sweetheart?" he asked as another sharp pain made me cry out.  
>" Go get Tsunade, NOW!" I gasped as the pains brought tears to my eyes. He sent a shadow clone to her and let me hold his hand, cracking several of his bones. When Tsunade got there, I was in so much pain, tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Granny, get them out NOW!" I cried out as I kept the death grip on Kyuubi's hand. After an hour of painful labor, I held two beautiful baby girls. One had Kyuubi's crimson hair ad golden eyes. The other was blonde like me with beautiful green eyes.<p>

"What are their names, Naru?" Kyuubi asked as he lightly petted the blonde's hair.

I smiled up at him as I held our kits, "The blonde is Yurai (Destiny) and the red head is Mitsukai (Angel)." I said as he smiled at me.

"Those are perfect names for them. They're beautiful Naru." He purred as he crawled into bed next to me.

Tsunade came back over to us after cleaning up the mess. "Naruko, Kyuubi, I'll be back in the next few days. I need to keep a close eye on the babies and you. You'll need to nurse them soon. Goodbye." She murmured as she kissed my forehead softly and left our home.

Kyuubi took Yurai and cradled her against his chest. She let out a cute little mewling sound and nuzzled against his skin. I fed Mitsukai before switching for Yurai. Kyuubi tucked them into their crib so I didn't have to move off the bed. He came back over and snuggled close to me. He wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close and rubbed my now childless stomach. "You bore me two beautiful little girls Naru." He purred in my ear and nibbled on it's tip. I shivered and snuggled back against him. He kissed my matemark and I felt his yoki flow into me.

"Kyuubi what are you doing?" I moaned as I felt his yoki repairing my body and sliming me back down to the size I was before I became pregnant. I shivered and groaned when I felt his power coiling in my womb. When he pulled his lips from my mark, his yoki followed, exiting my body. I panted and looked up at him before looking at my flat stomach. "Kyu, what did you do to me?" I asked as I ran my hand down my stomach.

He tipped my head back and kissed me deeply. When he pulled back, my body wanted him. "I healed your body and made it so we can't have any more kits for awhile" his eyes darkened as he looked at me. "I want to have my wicked way with you." He growled darkly and started to pin me when Mitsukai mewled out in hunger.

I leaped from the bed and picked my little kit out of her cradle. "Good Girl Mitsukai, you saved mommy from your naughty father." I cooed to her as I grinned at Kyu. He started to pout until he looked up into my eyes, smiling proudly. I fed Mitsukai and Yurai before climbing back in bed. I had just laid on my stomach, just wearing one of Kyu's shirts and a pair of underware, when I felt him pin me to the bed. I squirmed and nipped at his hands before he growled huskily and nipped my neck dominatingly. I yelped softly and stopped squirming, my ears sticking straight up.

He growled in approval. "Good little Naru. Now, I'm gonna have my wicked way with you, and you're gonna like it." He grinned as his nine tails pinned me perfectly, spreading my legs and propping my hips up for him. He pulled my panties to the side, exposing my dripping pussy and slowly started easing himself into me. I moaned and clutched at the tails around my wrists. He drew his fangs over my exposed sholder with my mate mark on it, growling when I shiver under him. "mmmm….Mine." He purred and started thrusting, taking my little body gently, not wanting to hurt me after giving him such beautiful kits. I cried out in pleasure and tried to move my hips back against him. He held me still and completely dominated me, being the demon he was, he needed this after not taking me in two months in fear of hurting the kits. When we were both sated, he pulled himself out of me, snuggling me against his chest.

"I love you so much Kyuubi." I whispered against his neck, my body happily wore out.

He leaned down and licked my neck lovingly. "I love you so much as well my little Naru Hime. I'd follow you anywhere." He purred as he nuzzled my skin. I slowly fell asleep, being held by my perfect mate, as my children slept soundly.

Naru: *hugs Kyu's neck and kisses him deeply* That was an amazing way to end a chapter my love

Kyu: *touches his nose to her's and looks at her with adoring eyes* it was

Alice: *fangirl squeals* you two are too cute together, and now kyu has two little girls, he's gonna be the overprotective daddy

Naru: *giggles, picturing it in her head*  
>Kyu: *his eyebrow twitches and he growls at me softly*<p>

Alice: Oh come on Kyu, I was teasing

Kyu: *starts to pout* But I won't be

Naru: *kisses him to stop his pouting*

Alice: *waves* Until next chapter guys *blows you all kisses* you guys are amazing fans


End file.
